Besos de chocolate
by Natalys
Summary: Remus descubre que los besos con sabor a chocolate son mucho más apetecibles que el simple chocolate que está comiendo. Mucho más si son de los labios de Hermione.


_**Disclaimer: Ni Remus ni Hermione me pertenecen…**_

* * *

_Esta historia fue creada en otra de mis intenciones de no querer ver ni leer que Hermione quedó al final con Ronald. Me parece un insulto a su inteligencia._

* * *

**Besos de chocolate en Luna nueva**

La golosina que más adoraba era, sin duda alguna, el chocolate. Tanto su aroma como su sabor eran atrayentes, cautivantes, maravillosamente delicioso. Tan sólo poner un trozo en mi boca mis ojos se cerraban por cuenta propia mientras sentía el calor de mi boca derretir lentamente aquel oro dulce. Las papilas gustativas de mi lengua saltaban de alegría cuando lo probaban. Especialmente cuando lo hacia en Luna Nueva. Esta era una excelente combinación.

Para muchos, cuando la Luna está en esta fase en la que es poco visible puede significar la muerte, pero para mi es el resurgir. Es el momento en que me siento más fuerte, en el que se produce en mi interior una especie de renovación perpetua que no mengua sino hasta la noche de luna llena donde me siento morir.

Pero no hay otra cosa que acompañe mejor al chocolate en Luna nueva que los besos. Esos besos ardientes donde el desenfreno y la pasión van de la mano llevándolo a uno a los límites de la cordura.

¿Y acaso no soy yo hombre para caer también en mis más bajos instintos?

Todo había comenzado una noche de Luna nueva en la que disfrutaba de la compañía de una barra de chocolate en la biblioteca de la casa de los Black en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Esa noche, todos habían decidido irse a dormir pronto ya que al día siguiente Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione volverían al colegio a terminar con su último año inconcluso. En mi caso el sueño me rehuía por lo que había optado por la opción de relajarme y despejar mi mente. ¿Qué más podía desear que tener a mis dos grandes amigos a mi lado? El chocolate negro y los libros.

Tomé un libro al azar y me ubiqué en uno de los sillones que, a mi parecer, era el más cómodo de los que allí había. Abrí una barra de chocolate, corté un trozo y me lo llevé a la boca. Mientras éste se diluía abrí el libro y comencé a leer disfrutando del silencio a mí alrededor… Aquello se sentía como estar en el paraíso. La tranquilidad, la paz, el dulce sabor, las palabras correctamente escritas con dedicación.

Suspiré.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Levanté la vista y me encontré con unos ojos castaños que inmediatamente me hicieron recordar a algún tipo de chocolate exótico que alguna vez había probado en Sudamérica.

Ella me sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me preguntó señalando con su mano el interior de la estancia donde me encontraba sin apartarse del marco de la puerta.

-Por supuesto- le aseguré devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿No tienes sueño?

-No. Y siempre prefiero leer antes que quedarme en la cama sin hacer nada.

Estuve completamente de acuerdo con su punto de vista. Aunque, claro, no iba a negar que aquella jovencita y yo casi siempre teníamos las mismas ideas.

Bajé los ojos al libro y simulé leer mientras de soslayo la veía vagabundear alrededor de las estanterías leyendo los títulos de los libros buscando uno que llamase su atención. No me extrañaría descubrir que ya hubiese acabado con todos los de esta biblioteca. Pero en ese momento no me importaba demasiado el libro que buscase. Más bien me concentré en otras cosas que no tendría que haberme fijado. Cosas como el modo en que movía sus manos delicadamente por los libros como si fuera una íntima caricia dada sobre el pecho de su amante; o el modo en que inclinaba la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados y suavemente se mordía el labio inferior de un modo tan erótico que jamás creí posible; tampoco pudo pasar desapercibido para mí las curvas de aquel cuerpo joven, desde las torneadas piernas, su abdomen, su pecho, su cuello hasta su rostro…

Tragué saliva y aparté la vista.

En un intento de despejar mi mente de aquellas ideas tomé otro trozo de chocolate y me lo llevé a la boca. Pero ahora ya no tenía el mismo sabor. Ahora hacía falta algo más… exótico…

La escuché caminar hasta uno de los sillones que se encontraba al lado del mío. Sin poder contenerme alcé la vista y me encontré con sus ojos. Me sonrió nuevamente. Gesto que yo devolví inmediatamente.

-¿Chocolate?- le pregunté ofreciéndole del paquete.

-Sí, gracias.

Ella tomó un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca. Mis ojos (malditos traidores de mi parte racional) siguieron en detalle aquel gesto hasta que el pedazo desapareció en aquella boca.

Tuve la desesperante necesidad de acercarme y probar directamente el chocolate de allí, de su boca, haciendo que mi lengua roce la suya una y otra vez hasta que no sienta más sabor que el suyo propio.

Mi cuerpo tembló ante la imagen mental de aquel deseo.

-¿Qué lees?- le pregunté intentando concentrarme en otra cosa.

-Todavía no comencé- me respondió mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior para limpiarlo de cualquier rastro de chocolate que pudiera haber quedado- Se llama _Las mil y un formas de encontrar la felicidad. _

No tenía idea de lo que podría llegar a decir ese libro pero yo no tenía dudas de que podría llegar a ser muy feliz si probase esos labios. También "arriesgarme" y probar un poco más, algo así como la piel de su cuello. Eso no sería del todo malo.

-¿Crees que es bueno?- me preguntó.

¿Probar la piel de tu cuello? Sí, sería muy bueno, delicioso y placentero.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté porque estaba seguro que no pensábamos lo mismo esta vez.

-El libro- aclaró.

-Ah. No sé, no lo leí nunca.

-¿Y usted que lee?

-Eh…- ya me había olvidado así que giré el libro para que pudiera ver la tapa y leyese el título.

-Ese sí es muy interesante- comentó- Las explicaciones sobre cómo realizar pociones son sencillas y cualquiera las puede comprender.

Asentí con la cabeza porque no tenía idea sobre qué decir. Las pocas palabras que había comenzado a leer ya habían escapado en mi mente en el momento en que puse mi atención en aquella jovencita.

Ella tomó su libro y comenzó a leer tranquilamente. Estuvo un rato así mientras yo la observaba sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Pasaba las páginas bastante rápido y cada vez que parecía no entender algo fruncía el ceño y volvía con ese mismo gesto de morderse el labio inferior.

¡Por Merlín! En cualquier momento terminaría calcinado si ella seguía siendo tan inconscientemente seductora.

Si esto lo hacía sin planteárselo no me quería imaginar qué podría llegar a hacer si se lo proponía. Pero mi mente no estaba bien esa noche de Luna nueva así que, en contra de mis mejores intenciones, se lo imaginó. Creó una Hermione ficticia en aquella misma situación pero que, en vez de seguir leyendo, bajaba el libro y me sostenía la mirada mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecía en sus labios. Labios que acarició con su propia lengua sin apartar la mirada de mí.

-_Remus_- suspiraba mi nombre aquella Hermione ficticia.

-¿Si?- pregunté.

-¿Me hablaste?- me preguntó la Hermione real haciéndome volver de golpe a la realidad.

-Eh…- me aclaré la garganta- ¿Quieres… eh… más chocolate?

Le ofrecí y ella nuevamente tomó.

Quise cerrar los ojos, apartar la vista, poner un muro de piedra o de cualquier otra cosa que me impidiera ver aquellos gestos que tan condenadamente eróticos me resultaba pero nada de eso hice. Volví a perderme en sus movimientos y a imaginarme cosas.

Y lo peor de todo, o debería decir, tal vez, lo mejor, fue cuando perdí el poco autocontrol que me quedaba y, acercándome a ella, hice lo que tanto deseaba. Tomé sus labios y los saboreé.

Gemí sobre ellos cuando comenzó a devolverme el beso y me permitió acariciar su lengua con la mía percibiendo el completo sabor a chocolate mezclado con el suyo propio.

Exótico, placentero, locamente provocativo.


End file.
